1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waterfalls, and, more particularly, to waterfalls used with swimming pools and ornamental ponds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Waterfalls are a source of relaxation and beauty. They are sometimes incorporated into landscaping designs, particularly around swimming pools and garden areas. Construction of the waterfall may use natural building materials in an effort to duplicate a natural appearance. Alternatively, other types of building materials such as tile, verneer stones, stucco, brick, concrete, masonry products, etc. may be used, depending upon the type of appearance and mood which is desired.
A commercial installer of waterfalls tries to build the waterfall in a manner that is most appealing to the purchaser, and at minimal cost. Typically, a waterfall must be built from scratch at the job site. This requires that the installer use concrete blocks or rocks requiring a foundation as the base of a waterfall. Alternatively, a wood frame may be constructed at the job site depending upon the desires of the purchaser. These types of construction techniques do not lend themselves to repeatability, and are time consuming and expensive.
What is needed in the art is a waterfall assembly which can be easily and inexpensively installed at a job site, with improved consistency, reliability and aesthetics.